Butterfly Wanna Be
by mochee duck
Summary: Perempuan itu harus seperti kupu-kupu. Indah untuk dilihat, tapi sulit untuk ditangkap./ "Aku takut, Uchiha."/ "Kau sudah kalah, Sasuke..."/ "Jadilah kekasihku!"/ Harusnya aku sadar, aku bukan kupu-kupu./ Hubungan rumit Naruto dan Sasuke yang tsundere akut. AU. NaruFem!Sasu. For kitsune857. RnR? :3


Seorang anak perempuan berumur lima tahun berjongkok meringkuk di pojokan gang, menangis sambil melindungi kepalanya. Sedangkan seorang anak berambut coklat yang bertubuh jauh lebih besar darinya terus memukulinya.

"J-jangan..."

"Ini balesan kamu! Siapa suruh jatohin es krim aku!"

"To-tolong... Berhenti..." Gadis itu mencicit pelan tapi tetap tidak diindahkan oleh sang anak berambut coklat.

"Lepasin dia!" Seorang anak kecil —terlihat sepantaran dengan si gadis kecil— berdiri di ujung gang dengan gagahnya.

"Gak usah ikut-ikutan deh! Dasar bocah tengil!"

Anak kecil berambut pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya geram. Ia segera berlari sekuat tenaga bak superhero dari komik kesukaannya dan mengarahkan tinjunya tepat ke arah perut si anak berambut coklat.

 **DUAG!**

"Gyaaaa!"

.

.

.

Si gadis mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengoleskan obat salep pada kaki 'pahlawan' nya.

"Harusnya kamu gak perlu nolongin aku." Si gadis berucap ketus. Tapi si anak berambut pirang hanya memamerkan senyum lebarnya sebagai jawaban.

Niatnya sih mau ninju perut si anak rambut coklat, tapi kalah cepet dan malah kena tendang di kaki. Malang nasibmu, nak... Untung aja ada ibu-ibu yang nolongin mereka.

"Aku Naruto." Ujar si anak berambut pirang sambil tersenyum.

"Sasuke..." Si gadis menundukkan kepalanya malu. Nama yang memalukan, begitu pikirnya. Anak-anak yang mendengar namanya selalu tertawa dan meledeknya.

Tapi berbeda dengan si anak berambut pirang. Anak itu tersenyum tulus, "Nama yang perkasa! Aku menyukainya!"

Sasuke menatap anak berambut pirang itu malu-malu. Wajahnya merah padam. "B-benarkah?"

Si anak berambut pirang —Naruto, mengangguk cepat. "Um!"

Sasuke tersipu malu, ia meremas ujung roknya. Dia tidak tahu sebenarnya siapa anak ini, tapi yang dia tahu... Anak ini sudah merebut sesuatu yang paling penting dalam hidupnya.

Hatinya.

.

.

.

All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto

.

 **" Butterfly Wanna Be "**

 **By: mochee duck**

.

.

.

Warn: Fem Sasu, ooc

.

.

 **[Sasuke's POV]**

Aku menyisir rambut hitam panjangku dan mengikatnya ekor kuda. Poni yang tak terikat kuselipkan ke belakang telinga. Dan setelah aku memandang penampilanku dari atas ke bawah pada cermin, aku segera meraih tas sekolahku dan keluar dari kamar.

"Aku berangkat, Bu."

"Hati-hati di jalan Sasuke! Semoga hari pertamamu di SMA menyenangkan!"

Aku tidak membalas ucapan ibuku. Bukan apa-apa, rasanya tiap kali aku mendengar namaku sendiri disebut —entah oleh siapapun, aku merasa jengkel sendiri. Yang benar saja, Sasuke itu nama untuk anak laki-laki! Sedangkan aku ini seratus persen perempuan. Apa tidak ada nama yang lebih _girly_ sedikit? Tapi, ya sudahlah...

Ya, aku memang tidak se-feminin anak perempuan yang menjadi teman sekelasku di SMP, yang selalu membawa peralatan make up ke mana pun mereka pergi atau mengoleksi barang-barang berwarna _pink_ atau hobi mengelilingi sebuah mall untuk berbelanja baju dan tas. Aku bukan tipikal perempuan yang seperti itu. Aku cukup sederhana. Aku bahkan bisa bertahan hidup hanya dengan permen karet dan sebuah novel.

Hidup ini simpel, ngapain dibikin ribet? Bener kan?

.

.

.

Aku berjalan santai menyusuri lorong sekolah sambil mengunyah permen karet rasa strawberry, membaca novel horror di tanganku, dan mendengarkan musik lewat ipod di telingaku.

Aku tidak peduli sama sekali dengan tatapan menilai dari siswa siswi lain di lorong. Masa bodo dengan para senior yang berbisik mencibir. Aku tidak peduli. Benar-benar tidak peduli.

 _Senior rules_? Kuno!

"Uchiha?"

Aku menghentikan langkah kakiku. Sepertinya samar-samar aku mendengar ada yang menyebut namaku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang, mendapati wajah dan senyuman sombong menyebalkan yang selalu menghantuiku selama SD dulu. Namikaze Naruto. Padahal aku sudah bersyukur tidak satu SMP dengannya. Kenapa kesialan harus menimpaku seperti ini?!

"Woah, aku tidak menyangka dapat satu SMA denganmu." Si menyebalkan itu berjalan santai mendekatiku.

"Aku juga." Jawabku sekenanya. Aku menatap malas pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi dariku itu.

"Kau semakin pelit bicara, Uchiha." Dia terkekeh kecil.

"Dan kelihatannya kau sedikit bertambah tinggi." Balasku berani. Waktu SD dia lebih pendek dariku, seingatku begitu.

"Wah, lihatlah, si anak ayam sudah lebih berani sekarang."

"Kau akan menyesal jika menggangguku lagi."

"Aku takut, Uchiha."

"Aku sudah ikut eskul taekwondo saat SMP."

"Kau tahu itu belum cukup untuk melawanku."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Aku memutar badanku dan berjalan menjauh dari si pirang sombong menyebalkan itu.

Tapi aku tahu dia pasti sedang menyeringai di belakangku. Aku tahu itu! Dan kenapa jantung ini berdetak sangat kencang?! Jantung bodoh! Aarrgghh!

Beruntung sekali aku mampu menyembunyikan semua perasaan ini dengan tampang datarku. Oh, betapa aku mencintai ekspresi datarku ini.

.

.

.

Aku mencari namaku pada daftar murid baru pada papan pengumuman sekolah.

Uchiha, Uchiha, Uchiha... Ah itu dia! 10-2

T-tunggu dulu! Aku menatap jengah nama yang berada 5 baris di atasku.

Namikaze Naruto.

Satu kelas dengannya?! Sebenarnya siapa yang mengatur pembagian kelas ini?! Kejam!

Aku menatap tajam nama _nya_ dengan emosi yang meluap-luap, seakan tatapan mataku ini dapat membakar habis namanya. Menghilangkannya dari daftar anak-anak sekelasku. Tapi nama itu tetap ada di sana, nama itu sedang mengejekku.

Sial.

Terkutuk kau Namikaze! Dan namamu juga!

Aku pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan papan pengumuman terkutuk yang malang itu. Wajahku tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi berlebih seperti biasanya, tapi aura hitam sudah menyeruak di sekeliling tubuhku —siap mencekik siapapun dalam jangkauan lima puluh sentimeter.

Aku butuh sesuatu untuk menjernihkan pikiranku... Berkeliling sekolah terdengar menyenangkan.

Tapi sepuluh menit lagi bel pelajaran pertama akan berbunyi. Sebaiknya aku masuk ke kelas. Aku mungkin bisa akrab dengan seorang teman —atau lebih jika aku beruntung— di hari pertamaku ini.

Namun langkah kakiku terhenti tepat sebelum memasukki kelas. Mataku menatap sosok berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang dikerumuni oleh beberapa orang siswi. Dengan cepat aku membalikkan tubuhku.

"Uchiha! Hei, Sasuke!"

Sial... Naruto bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Aku segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Aku harus bersembunyi dari si pirang itu! Naruto no Baka!

Aku bersender di belakang sebuah gudang tua yang terdapat di taman belakang sekolah. Nafasku tersenggal-senggal, kakiku lemas, dan jantungku tidak karuan. Aku benar-benar kacau. Dan ini semua salahnya! Dasar Naruto bo— Tunggu! Kenapa aku menyebut nama kecilnya?! Tidak... Ini gawat.

Aku hanya bisa berharap kalau Naruto tidak bisa menemukanku di si—

"Sasuke!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, dan mendapati wajah Naruto menyembul dari sisi lain gudang.

Sial.

Aku memucat seketika. Aku baru akan berlari melarikan diri ketika sebuah tangan besar khas lelaki menarik pergelangan tanganku dan mendekapku dari belakang.

Sial sial.

Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkukku. "Sasuke..." Bisiknya serak di telingaku.

Sial sial sial.

Aku kepayahan menelan ludah. Pikiranku mendadak kosong, wajahku merah sampai ke telinga, dan aku akan segera mati akibat serangan jantung. Dia sudah mendapat hatiku dan sekarang dia juga ingin mencabut jantungku? Oh astaga, Kami-sama tolong aku.

Hei—apa yang kubicarakan?! Tidak ada waktu untuk melamun! Ini benar-benar gawat. Aku harus menghentikan ini!

Aku mendorong tubuh tegap Naruto dan meninju perutnya cukup keras, berhasil membuatnya merintih kecil.

"Menjauhlah, Naruto! Sudah kubilang aku ikut eskul taekwondo saat di SMP!" Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan dada sambil tersenyum sinis.

Naruto terkekeh pelan. Ya, dia memang aneh. "Tapi kau sudah kalah~"

T-tunggu... Apa?!

Sial sial sial sial.

Dan di saat itu juga aku menutupi mulutku dengan kedua tangan dan merutuki kebodohanku. Walaupun di saat yang bersamaan aku merasa sedikit lega karena ini semua sudah berakhir.

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Aku tidak boleh kalah begitu saja! Sial! Mau ditaruh di mana harga diriku?! Dan sudah berapa kali aku mengumpat hari ini?

"Hei, hei, hei! Yang tadi itu tidak dihitung! Aku tidak sudi!"

Tapi bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah berjalan mendekat dan menarik daguku untuk menatapnya lebih dalam. Menatap mata sebiru samuderanya yang seakan membuatku tenggelam dalam samudera itu. Dan aku terpaku pada matanya seperti orang bodoh.

Lamunanku buyar saat bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Sentuhan lembut yang berhasil melambungkan jiwaku sampai ke langit ke delapan.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik bibirnya dan tersenyum lembut. Ia menatapku lalu mendengus geli, pasti karena wajah merahku.

Sekali lagi, sial.

Ini memalukan! Bunuh aku sekarang!

Tapi dia tidak mengejekku dan malah memelukku erat.

"Terserah apa katamu. Kau. Dan aku. Kita. Sudah resmi berpacaran. Sekarang." Ia sengaja memutus-mutus kalimatnya, membuat jantungku semakin tidak bisa dikontrol.

"Dan, ohya, kau tampak sangat manis dengan ekspresi itu. Hentikan permainan tsundere-tsundere an mu itu dan jadilah gadis yang baik untukku."

"Dalam mimpimu." Aku tersenyum sambil menghirup wangi tubuhnya. Lemon. Aku menggerakkan tanganku dan balas memeluknya.

"Dasar tsundere."

Aku tersenyum semakin lebar. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir. Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kalau mati sekarang. Sungguh...

"HEI, JANGAN BERPACARAN DI AREA SEKOLAH!"

Aku dan Naruto tersentak saat mendengar teriakan dari seorang penjaga sekolah. Naruto menatapku dan mengedipkan sebelum matanya sebelum menjulurkan lidah pada si penjaga sekolah.

Ia kemudian menarikku untuk berlari ke parkiran motor dan menaiki sebuah motor _sport_ merah.

"Siap, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh."

Naruto tertawa keras dan langsung menancap gas.

Ini mungkin hari terburuk dan hari terindahku. Dan ini mungkin pertama kalinya aku membolos dari sekolah. Si bodoh ini sudah menghancurkan hidupku yang awalnya tertata rapi dan teratur. Tapi siapa yang peduli?

Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Sasuke, berhentilah tersenyum. Aku tahu kau senang, tapi orang-orang bisa menganggapmu gila kalau seperti ini."

Jadi dari tadi aku tersenyum gaje? Sial. "Aku akan membunuhmu, Naruto."

"Mati di tanganmu terdengar cukup menarik untukku."

Sekali lagi, aku tersenyum. Aku belum pernah tersenyum sesering ini. Ini baru awal, dan aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Tapi firasatku mengatakan, tahun-tahunku di SMA akan menjadi saat-saat paling indah dalam hidupku.

"Aishiteru, baka."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake :3**

Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, meniup rambut hitam sebahuku. Ini sudah lima belas menit, dan si bodoh (re: Naruto) itu belum datang juga. Padahal dia yang memintaku menunggu di taman belakang sekolah. Aku benar-benar akan mencekiknya kali ini.

"Sasuke!"

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, mendapati si bodoh berlari mendatangiku. Aku sudah siap mencekiknya saat jaraknya dan aku tinggal lima puluh sentimeter. Senyum jahat tertoreh pada wajahku.

"Jadilah kekasihku!"

Tubuhku mematung, jiwaku hilang sesaat. Tunggu. Apa? Kekasih?

"A-apa? Gak mau!" Aku jadi panik seketika.

"Kenapa? Bukannya kamu suka sama aku?"

Iya! Suka! Suka sekali!

Tunggu... Harga diri, Sasuke... Harga diri...

"Gak juga..." Jawabku sekalem dan sedatar mungkin, berbanding terbalik dengan jantungku yang melompat-lompat gak karuan.

Dapat kulihat si bodoh menundukkan wajahnya kecewa, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi ini pertama kalinya aku menolaknya. Ia sudah pernah mengatakan kalau dia menyukaiku saat kelas 2 SD, 3 SD, 4 SD, dan 5 SD. Walaupun itu hanya sekedar: "Sasuke, aku suka kamu." Dan tidak lebih.

Tapi sekarang dia benar-benar menembakku! Saat kita duduk di kelas 6 SD! Dan aku menolaknya mentah-mentah... Harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk menerimanya begitu saja. Kata ibuku, perempuan itu harus seperti kupu-kupu. Indah untuk dilihat, tapi sulit untuk ditangkap.

"Yaudah, kalo gitu ayo kita taruhan!" Serunya bersemangat.

"Hah?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku bingung. "Taruhan apa?"

"Dalam jangka waktu 5 tahun kamu gak boleh nyebut nama kecil aku. Kalau kamu nyebut, berarti kamu nerima aku jadi pacar kamu."

T-tunggu... Apa?! 5 tahun?! Ini...gila... Aku melongo menatapnya. Ini sih siksaan namanya.

"Dan tiap kali aku panggil kamu pake nama kecil kamu, berarti aku lagi minta kamu buat jadi pacar aku." Lanjutnya sambil nyengir kuda.

Aku mematung, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Takut ya?"

"Oke, _deal_." Dan untuk menutupi gengsiku, aku spontan menyetujui taruhan bodoh ini.

Aku tidak tahu kalau siksaan sudah menantiku di depan sana.

Harusnya aku sadar kalau aku ini bukan kupu-kupu...

.

.

.

 **Moci's Note:**

AHAHAHAHAHA SUMPAH INI APAAAA... Gaje gak sih? :"v

Butuh waktu yang jauh lebih lama dari yang saya(cie pake saya, .biar keren ) pikirkan untuk membuat fic ini. Saya sengaja bikin prolog yang menyatakan kalau sasu suka naru, tapi story yang membuat seakan-akan sasu benci banget sama naru. Berhasil gak sih bikin kalian penasaran? Wkwkwk! Tapi, berterima kasihlah pada saya, semuanya terungkap di omake. Jadi kalian semua ga jadi hantu penasaran:3 /ditimpuk batu/

Sip, buat _Kitsune857_ , semoga fic ini sesuai sama harapan kamu ya xD walaupun judulnya agak gaje wkwkwkwk... buat request yang lain...sabar... :")) buat yang nagih" WH di PM...sabar... :''''))) saya rada buntu nih bhak:'''''))) k bhay:'''')))))

 **.**

 **.**

 **-so so so much love, mochee duck-**


End file.
